The Risk I Will Take
by IRockBlackThanYou
Summary: Alice is giving a birth and Bella is scared. What will she do when Alice can't make it? Bellice


**The Risk I Will Take**  
by IRockBlackThanYou

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It's too awesome.  
AN: I found this short story in one of my files, created this back in summer when I was bored and only finished Hamilton's Mythology book. Thought I should try uploading this instead letting it rot. Can you tell me what you think of it? And again, sorry for grammar mistakes bcoz I'm not fluent in English. I'm still working on the next chapters of my two stories... blame my projects and reports but hey, three more weeks and it'll be scholl break! Yuppie

* * *

Bella is pacing back and forth in the living room. The fingers of her uneasy clammy hands are twisting around each other, out of her habit when she's nervous. But Bella is beyond nervous, she's panicking out of her mind and this is the best she can do not to show it. Her face is pale but they are more ashen, almost like she's paper white. Emmett, her brother, is sitting on the long couch, busying himself with his phone after he got tired and dizzy of watching her sister.

"Bells, calm down please." Jasper merely scolded the brunette, he's tired and also nervous. He gave a tired sigh. Bella exhaled loudly.

"How can I? My wife is in there," She pointed at Carlisle's office. "Giving a birth and it's over an hour. She's in pain Jazz, and I can't calm about that." Her hands flailing as she spoke and voice stuttering but angry.

"We know that alright. Just try to sit down for now and let them take care Alice." He said.

The woman shook her head and kept pacing, biting her nails. Jasper gave up and turned to Emmett, asking him where is Rosalie. "She's on her way." Emmett answered. He told them that Rosalie even ditched her photoshoot when she had read the text message from her husband.

A painful sound between a cry and a squeal comes from inside the office, not loud but enough to twist her insides. It repeated three more times then she can barely hear Alice's short cries. Tears stung her eyes. Beads of sweat rolling down from her forehead tot he side of her face. _ Please let them be safe. _She pleaded in her prayer._  
_

Large hands gave her shoulders squeeze and she looks up to her brother who has a small smile. "Listen Bella, Alice will get through this okay? Both of you will. C'mere."

He wrapped his sister into a tight hug and her clutching on his shirt. It assured her that their family is here for them. It's not fair though, she thought, Alice is there and no one was holding her like Emmett does to Bella. Bella wanted to enter that door and find her wife. She badly wants to hold Alice right now, she'll do anything to help her wife through the labor pain. But how? One thing about Bella, the reason she can't go there is that she's afraid of blood. It's her phobia since then. She remembered one time that she passed out on her grade nine Biology class when she was about to dissect a poor frog on the steel table. She's fine with small bloods and wounds, though uneasy at those sights. But she can't really lasts to too much blood and other horrifying thoughts with it. And the thought of the sight of a labor...

Bella felt a strong chill at her back. She shook that off of her mind. Emmett had already sat her down. Rosalie arrives but Bella only greeted her with a nod and the blonde understood that she's not fine at the moment.

"How long now?" Rosalie sighed.

"Over an hour." Bella murmured. "Carlisle said there's no time to get to the hospital so they brought Alice there. She'll be fine right Rose?"

Rosalie nodded with a gentle smile, pulling the brunette and putting her arms around her shoulder.

They will hear Alice cried out and Carlisle, Esme and Edward murmurs of assurance. It hurts Bella to hear the painful whimpers of her wife. The doubt stirs in her, why did she agreed to her wife to have kids. _Right,_ Bella facepalmed, _that's her birthday wish._ Yes it's Alice's wish for her 24th birthday last year and Bella instantly agreed, both of them excited at starting their family. Right now, she's doubting it. She felt guilty, she could at least take the pregnancy in the first place. She kept her face planted on her palms, teary eyes closed as she listened at what was happening inside the room.

"Alice, honey, give another push..." Esme gently instructed the woman giving birth. Another painful sound, long. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.."

It was gone, then a sobbed. "I c-can't.." Alice cried out, crying. Bella couldn't hold her tears. "I-it hurts, Esme..."

"You can't now Alice, the baby's almost out. Come one." Edward pursued.

"She's too tired. This is not good. Alice stay awake alright?" Carlisle told firmly.

_What does he mean it's not good?_ Bella yelled in her head. _Alice waited for this, we both do. Alice will mostly can't take this. Oh god, no please. Please let them be save. Oh god. _ Bella is silently crying on her hands.

"Guys!" Edward rushed outside and they look up to see the young doctor's appearance. Bella look down at the floor when she caught smears of red on him. "Can you call an ambulance?"

Jasper nodded and goes to the other side of the room to dial for the hospital. The brunette is internally panicking again, she's scared shitless at what things are turning out.

"What's happening? Is she alright?" Rose asked the question.

"Ali's too tired and we have no choice but to rush her to the hospital. Bella?" Edward called out, he's in his doctor's mode.

"Y-yes?"

"I... I'm sorry." Edward sighed. "She might, can't. It's too much for the baby."

Bella's eyes snapped her eyes towards the bronze haired man. Her brown eyes wide and afraid. "Wha- what do you mean? You're a fucking doctor Ed, help Alice!" She demanded and stood up.

The man shook his head and look at her with guilt. "We are doing what we can Bella. It's up to Alice but her strength's not enough. If she tried, it'll took long. Possibilities are blood loss and the baby might not make it. I'm sorry. We need to get her the hospital as soon as possible."

_But there's only short time. It wouldn't be enough for Alice, she's too weak and if she pass out..._

Before they can stop the brunette, she already run like a blur towards the room. They called out to her but Bella ignored them, she have to see Alice, RIGHT NOW.

There's the office of Doctor Carlisle. Bella look around for them, she heard the noises from the bathroom. She strode towards there and pushed the already opened door.

Bella almost scream but she stopped herself with her hands. There, her Alice is sitting on the bathub with Carlise and Esme around her. There are blood and the water is yellowish from the blood. She looks away and gripped on the side of the doorway. Her stomach flipping.

"Bella?" Carlisle called. "You can't be here. Edward! Get her out!" The voice commanded.

"Come on Bella." Edward started pulling the brunette. Bella was light headed and she swayed a bit as she pulled back her arm from Edward. She think she heard Alice whimpered her name, that snapped her out. She glimpsed that Alice is crying with closed eyes, her tiny fist balled as Esme hold her wrist and whispering.

"Let me go!" Bella snapped at Edward and glaring at him. The man shook his head, face worried. "Alice needs me Ed. Please." She struggled again as she was pulled outside the bathroom.

"No Bella. Get out." He pulled Bella away but this time, the brunette pushed him. Emmett luckily caught him before he hit his back on a table.

"_My wife needs me._" Bella declared firmly. They look at her in surprise. Rosalie nodded before Bella rushed inside the bathroom. She shut her eyes tightly then opened them again. Carlisle didn't noticed her neither Esme who's busy keeping Alice awake.

She shakily but fastly pulled her shirt above her head, leaving her on her black tanktop. _She needs me. She needs me._ Bella chanted in her head. The thought of blood lessening instead her focus is shifting fully on her suffering wife. She tapped Esme on the shoulder and the woman looks up at her in surprise._  
_

"Bella?"

She politely motioned her mother-in-law to move. "Let me please?"

Esme nodded and smiled a bit. Carlisle is about to talk against it but Esme gave her a glare and shook her head. The man could only nod.

Bella took a deep breath and get into the tub, breathing in and out as she dip in. Esme gave her instructions to sit behind Alice which she did while nodding in every word.

Alice was almost half-asleep that it scared Bella. She really look tired and her eyes shut. Bella can hear her whimpers and silent cries.

"Alice?" She quietly asked and put her arms around the petite's bare body. Alice stirred and cast her tired blue eyes up to her wife's worried brown eyes.

"Bella." Alice whimpered and hold on the arms around her.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here, I'm here." She assures, voice soft only for Alice. "Babe, look at me."

Alice did look at her, Bella kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine. You can do this, I'm here for you."

She kissed her wife in the lips and keeps whispering assuring words.

"Thank you babe." Alice said and Bella wiped her tear.

"Can you do this? For our baby Alice." Alice nodded. Bella hugged her protectively._  
_

Alice was thankful and felt better with Bella around her. She has to give birth to their baby and with Bella around, it gives her strength. . _I won't give up, I won't give up my family._ Alice thought as she took deep calming breaths. Carlisle started to tell her to relax and don't fight against the pain so to avoid herself get faint. Bella counted with them as she pushed and encourage her to go on.

"It's alright babe, I believe you. You can do this." Bella whispered. Alice was cradling her hands against her chest, she ignored the painful squeezing that almost possible to crush her bones. Alice nodded and did as what Carlisle told her.

"Okay, we're close. Push." Edward said. By now, Rosalie is inside the room and helping Alice to stay up. Emmett and Jasper are outside the bathroom, just close enough, both were hoping.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.. And out!" Carlisle exclaimed loudly. The baby was pulled out of the water and put on Esme's awaiting arms with a towel. As soon as the baby was heard crying, Emmett and Jasper hollered loudly.

"Wait!"

Alice is gripping on Bella, who looks up to Carlisle. "There's another one. Alice. Oh,"

They goes back around except Rosalie and Esme who has the first baby taking care of. Alice gave a push again while Bella was still surprised, her mouth slightly ajar. _ Another... one?_

For more than a minute, another baby was being pulled out and wrapped in the towel. Bella is hugging Alice close to her and kissing her neck then temples. She felt her wife fell limp against her, relaxing on her arms. She look down to see Alice has a small smile and blue eyes sparkling as she stared at the two bundles that Esme and Rosalie are cleaning up. The cries of the twins made their hearts skipped a beat, their babies are alive and well.

"Congratulations. Boy and girl." Rosalie spoke and tend to the baby. The couple sitting on the tub smiled and laughed tiredly. They feel relived and above all, pure happiness.

"Surprise Bells." Alice breathe out and Bella broke out a grin and captured her lips.

"What are their names?" Bella asked, drawing circles with her fingers on Alice's shoulders. She can see that Alice is fighting her fatigue, wanting to stay awake and doesn't miss a moment.

"We already name him Benjamin Robert." Alice said and sighed. "You name her, I know you already have a name."

Bella nodded and look at the baby girl crying. "Alexandra Faith. How's that."

"Alexandra Faith." She nodded with a smile.

Alice closed her eyes and opened them again to met Bella's.

"They're beautiful." Bella said, her voice above whisper. Alice nodded and leaned her head on her wife. "You're amazing Ali." She spoke and kissed Alice fully.

"You too, thanks Bella. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

That's that. Thank you for reading!


End file.
